


High on affection

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anesthesia, Fluff and Crack, i guess??, two bros cuddling cause fuck toxic masculinity and not showing your friends that you love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Hanbin wasn’t sure how he ended up in this situation. No, that was a lie, he did know. The others were busy and so he got stuck in the waiting room of the dentist's’ office.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69





	High on affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MVforVictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVforVictory/gifts).

> Okay, so this is bad. But in my defense I’ve been marathon watching wisdom teeth removal videos and Junbin is too cute soooo…

Hanbin wasn’t sure how he ended up in this situation. No, that was a lie, he did know. The others were busy and so he got stuck in the waiting room of the dentist's’ office. 

He knew Junhoe would be loopy after the surgery but he hadn’t expected the way his lips tugged upwards the minute he saw him under drooping eyelids before his attention was pulled away by one of the nurses wiping his mouth for him. Junhoe’s cheeks were puffed up comically because of the gauze in his mouth and Hanbin had to look away to keep himself from laughing. He heard Junhoe talk to one of the nurses and bit the inside of his cheek to focus on the doctor's instructions of what medication they had to pick up and what Junhoe could or couldn’t eat.

“Hyuuung!” Junhoe whined and it was obvious his mouth was numb by how thick the word sounded, “I wanna go home.”

Hanbin nodded at the doctor because they were pretty much done anyways and walked over to Junhoe and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Yeah? You think you can even stand?”

He immediately regretted his words when he saw the steely look in Junhoe’s eyes as he registered the words as a challenge and practically threw himself out of the chair only to immediately start tilting. Hanbin and the nurse were quick to grab him before he fell though and pushed him back in the chair. 

“Are we on a boat?” Junhoe slurred and Hanbin snorted at the confused look on his face.

“Yeah, we’re on a cruise buddy.” he humoured him and the nurse giggled into her hand.

“We need to go to the deck then!” Junhoe’s eyes lit up again and he tried to get out of the chair again but Hanbin held him down, knowing full and well the only reason he could do it was thanks to the anestesia still in his system, “Hyuuung-”

“Just take it easy for a minute.” Hanbin cut off the whining and looked at the doctor, “Should he really be this out of it?”

“Everyone acts different but don’t worry, this isn’t anything abnormal.” the doctor assured, “Let me help you get him outside.”

They pulled Junhoe up and slung his arms over their shoulders and led him outside. Junhoe was babbling the whole time but Hanbin couldn’t really focus on what he was saying, needing to put all his efforts into not buckling under the heavy weight or tripping over the younger’s uncoordinated steps. 

The doctor left with well wishes once they got Junhoe seated in the car and Hanbin took a deep breath before leaning down to look at him. He smiled fondly when he saw the way he was struggling with the seatbelt and he rolled his eyes before leaning into the car. He just got him buckled in when he felt arms wrap around him awkwardly.

“I love you hyung!” Junhoe yelled and Hanbin struggled against the hold, “Hanbinie-hyung you’re the best and I loooove you!”

“Thank you June-ah, I love you too.” Hanbin gave up on his struggles and patted Junhoe’s leg, “Can you let me go so we can go home?”

“But you said we’d go to the deck?” Junhoe’s confusion seemed to make him lose his strength and Hanbin managed to wiggle out of his arms and he chuckled when he saw the disappointed look on his face.

“Sorry buddy,” he said and patted the younger’s shoulder, “maybe another time.”

“That’s okay.” Junhoe beamed and him smiling made his cheeks look even bigger, “You always apologize for things you shouldn’t apologize for.”

Hanbin didn’t know what to say to that so he simply closed the car door. In the short time it took for him to round the car to get in the driver’s seat Junhoe had leaned his head against the window and seemed to be falling asleep. Hanbin silently thanked whatever was up there for the small blessing and started the car and drove off in the most careful way possible.

He considered stopping by the pharmacy to pick up Junhoe’s medication but he didn’t want to leave Junhoe alone for too long and there was no way in hell he was going to bring the younger in with him. He figured he’d ask Chanwoo or someone to go pick it up later. 

The drive passed uneventfully as Junhoe drifted in and out of sleepy land. He seemed more steady on his feet as they made their way to the elevator but he still clung heavily to Hanbin. He didn’t even want to let go of him so they could take of their jackets and Hanbin bit his lip to keep from smiling when he realised what was happening. 

Junhoe was being affectionate. 

It became more evident when Hanbin finally managed to pry his hands off of him and the younger started pouting. He looked like a complete child as he sulkily toed off his shoes and as soon as he saw Hanbin was undressed he went back to clinging to him, pulling him into the living room.

“I need to get you an ice pack before you start feeling the pain.” Hanbin said, resisting Junhoe’s attempt at pulling him down on the couch with him.

“I’m fine.” Junhoe said, blinking up at him in a way that Hanbin assumed was supposed to cute (and it was), “Come cuddle with me.”

Hanbin shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. He had never seen Junhoe like this before, not even when he was completely plastered, and he hated the suspicion that was creeping up on him, that maybe this was something Junhoe often wanted to express but was too scared to do. 

“It’ll just take a second,” Hanbin said, bending down slightly to look Junhoe in the eye, “June-ah, I’ll be right back and then we can cuddle. I promise”

Junhoe’s pouted again but let go of him and Hanbin quickly rushed to the kitchen to grab an ice pack and a towel to wrap it in. When he came back to the living room Junhoe was laying back on the couch, a large pillow propped up behind his head and when he noticed Hanbin he opened his arms wide in invitation. 

“Here.” Hanbin placed the ice pack on his cheek and took one of Junhoe’s hand so he could hold it there before laying down next to him, but there was so little space that he was practically on top of the older man, head resting on his shoulder, “You happy now?”

“Very.” Junhoe said, obviously satisfied as he wrapped his free arm around Hanbin’s waist, pulling him even closer, “I love you hyung.”

“I love you too.” Hanbin mumbled and shifted slightly so he could get more comfortable.

“I don’t say it often,” Junhoe mumbled, and Hanbin felt the way his breathing started to slow and assumed he was getting sleepy again, “But I really do.”

“I know that June-ah.” he chuckled, not being able to stop himself due to the absurdity of it all.

Junhoe fell asleep shortly after that and Hanbin figured a nap for himself wouldn’t hurt and closed his eyes.

Hanbin woke up to the sound of a camera shutter and cracked his eyes open. He turned his head to see Donghyuk grinning down at him and he was too sleepy to even start feeling embarrassed. 

“You could have just given him a teddy bear.” the younger teased and Hanbin just shrugged in response, he was comfortable resting on Junhoe’s chest.

“Go get his meds instead of being a little prick.” he muttered and waved him off, “He’s gonna be in pain when he wakes up.”

“Can’t you just kiss it better?” Donghyuk said and Hanbin promptly gave him a glare and the younger scurried away. 

Donghyuk was probably just jealous anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter: @Ebbzon1


End file.
